Cadeau de Noel
by Sanashiya
Summary: Triste, triste Noel, chez Ashura, qui n'a pas assez d'argent pour offrir un beau cadeau à son fils adoptif Fye. Univers alternatif, one shot. Tout sucré. xD bah oui c'est Noel!


Salut à tous! Suite à un défi, voici un petit texte de Noel que j'ai pondu :3 j'espère qu'il vous plaira

Disclaimer: Ashura, Fye et Kurogane appartiennent à Clamp. Le père Noël appartient ... à Dieu ? xD  
Genre : ... j'en ai aucune idée x3  
Rating: K  
Note: dédié à Zejabel-sama !! Sans qui ce texte n'aurait pas vu le jour XD

* * *

La nuit était complètement tombée depuis quelques heures, et des flocons de neige virevoltaient doucement dans l'air. Dans la cheminée d'une maison parmi tant d'autres, subsistaient un reste de cendres froides. Un feu y avait brûlé dans la journée, mais l'enfant qui habitait la maison s'était exclamé, horrifié :

- Eteins-le, tonton Ashura ! Le père Noël ne va jamais pouvoir passer sinon !

L'homme avait caché son expression navrée et avait éteint le feu. Celui qui l'appelait « tonton », le bel enfant blond qu'il avait recueilli un jour neigeux comme celui-ci, un petit ange nommé Fye, croyait dur comme fer au père Noël, et Ashura n'avait pas eu le coeur de lui avouer que cette année, le gros bonhomme vêtu de rouge ne passerait pas pour eux, parce que lui, Ashura, n'avait pas assez d'argent pour se permettre d'acheter des cadeaux. Il ne voulait pas briser son rêve. Mais plus les heures passaient, et plus il se sentait coupable. Il alla coucher l'enfant qui avait un sourire candide aux lèvres, et ce fut la mort dans l'âme qu'il gagna son propre lit. Il avait songé à lui fabriquer quelque chose, mais il n'était décidément pas habile de ses mains, et après son 4ème essai infructueux, il avait fini par renoncer, après s'être promis que lorsqu'il aurait économisé assez, Fye aurait un cadeau digne de ce nom.

En attendant, tout ce qu'il pouvait faire, c'était dormir.

xXxXxXx

A peine Fye avait-il eu le temps de se réveiller qu'il s'était précipité dans le salon, pour voir si la chaussette qu'il avait accrochée à la cheminée contenait quelque chose. Lorsqu'il entra dans la pièce, son sourire s'effaça légèrement en découvrant qu'aucun renflement ne déformait le morceau de tissu. S'efforçant de croire que ce n'était qu'une illusion d'optique, il avança, mais plus il s'approchait, moins le doute était possible : la chaussette était vide, totalement vide. Il en avait déjà la confirmation lorsqu'il tâta la laine de ses doigts fins.

Il resta un long moment à la fixer, au bord des larmes, puis un sourire douloureux étira ses lèvres, et il murmura :

- Ça... ne fait rien... je n'ai sans doute pas été assez sage...

Ashura, qui l'observait depuis la porte, sentit son coeur se contracter. Il regretta de ne pas s'être passé de manger pendant une semaine pour pouvoir lui acheter un cadeau : il n'aurait pas eu à contempler ce regard bleu noyé de larmes, et ce sourire si déchirant.

Et les yeux s'écarquillèrent soudain, le sourire se changea en un bouche ouverte de surprise : là-bas, sous le sapin, est-ce que ça n'était pas un cadeau ? Pour lui ? Alors qu'il se précipitait dessus, Ashura se redressa, surpris. Qui avait pu mettre un cadeau là ? La veille, il n'y avait rien. Il s'avança vers l'enfant et le regarda prendre dans ses mains un paquet de forme allongée, et qui semblait lourd. L'enfant se tourna vers Ashura, les yeux brillants :

- Tonton, le père Noël m'a fait un cadeau.

Il commença à déballer son cadeau, sous les yeux ébahis d'Ashura, qui commençait à croire que le père Noël existait vraiment – ou, à défaut, quelqu'un qui distribuait des cadeaux à ceux qui n'avaient pas pu en avoir.

Sa stupéfaction ne connut plus de bornes lorsque Fye eut entièrement déballé son cadeau. Il tenait dans ses mains une petite épée, qui semblait faite d'acier, mais dont les bords émoussés ne tranchaient pas. Le manche était ouvragé : ce qui semblaient être des écailles étaient gravées dessus, il était orné d'un tête de dragon, et au bout y pendaient deux cordons reliés. La lame était si brillante que la pièce se reflétait dedans.

Fye contemplait l'arme avec émerveillement.

- C'est magnifique !

Ashura partageait totalement son avis. Mais en dehors du fait qu'il se demandait qui avait bien pu offrir un tel cadeau à son blondinet, il s'interrogeait également sur un autre point : pourquoi une arme ? Fye était un enfant calme, toujours à lire ou à jouer silencieusement avec des petits soldats. Il n'avait jamais souhaité posséder une épée ou quelque chose de ce genre.

Mais enfin, il avait un cadeau, et c'était le plus important. Ashura l'observa toute la matinée jouer avec son épée, un sourire aux lèvres, bénissant intérieurement celui qui lui avait fait un tel présent quand lui avait été dans l'impossibilité de le faire.

Puis à midi, alors que Fye venait de reposer sa petite épée pour qu'ils se mettent à table – Ashura avait puisé dans ses maigres économies pour qu'ils puissent faire un semblant de repas de Noël – le carillon de la porte retentit. Ashura et Fye se regardèrent.

- Tu attends quelqu'un, tonton ?

- Non... c'est peut-être un choeur d'enfants ou quelque chose du genre. Tu sais, ces gosses qui passent chanter devant les maisons. Je vais aller voir.

Celui qui avait sonné était certes un enfant, mais il n'était pas venu pour chanter. Il se précipita dans la maison avant qu'Ashura aie eu le temps de réagir, et s'empara de l'épée que Fye avait posée par terre.

- La voilà ! s'exclama-t-il, tout heureux.

Puis, sans prendre le temps de s'expliquer, il se dirigea vers la porte, mais Fye l'arrêta en criant :

- Mon épée ! Rends-moi mon épée !

- Ce n'est pas ton épée ! C'est la mienne ! rétorqua l'enfant, un petit brun aux cheveux en pics.

- Non c'est la mienne ! Je l'ai reçue comme cadeau de Noël ! répondit Fye, au bord des larmes.

- Oui mais le père Noël s'est trompé ! Regarde ce que j'ai reçu comme lettre.

Le brun tendit une lettre à Fye, qui la déchiffra, Ashura lisant par dessus son épaule.

« Cher Kurogane.

Tu as été très sage, cette année, et je suis sûr que tu dois t'étonner de ne pas trouver de cadeau dans ta chaussette ! Il se trouve que ton bon vieux père Noël est un étourdi, et qu'il a donné par erreur ton présent à ton voisin, le petit Fye Flowright. Mais il faut que je reparte dans mon pays natal, je n'ai pas le temps de remettre ce cadeau à son légitime propriétaire, c'est à dire toi. Va, mon garçon, et explique-lui que je me suis trompé. C'est un bon garçon, je suis sûr qu'il comprendra. J'avais un cadeau pour lui aussi, un beau livre, mais mes rennes l'ont mangé avant que je parte, et je n'ai pas eu le temps de lui en fabriquer un autre. Dis-lui que j'en suis désolé.

Et à l'année prochaine !

Le père Noël. »

Fye fixait la lettre, stupéfait.

- Tu comprends maintenant ? dit avec rudesse le dénommé Kurogane. C'est mon épée à moi !

Il récupéra la lettre que Fye tenait dans les mains et s'enfuit par la porte d'entrée. L'enfant blond n'esquissa même pas un geste pour le retenir, tant il était médusé. Puis des larmes se mirent à couler silencieusement sur ses joues.

- Tonton Ashura... balbutia-t-il. Bouuh...

Il saisit les vêtements du brun et y enfouit son visage mouillé de larmes. Ashura s'agenouilla et le serra dans ses bras, consterné.

- Je suis désolé, Fye. Mais je te promets que l'année prochaine tu auras un autre cadeau, cent fois plus beau ...

Le petit blond hocha la tête, mais des larmes amères continuaient à rouler sur ses joues. Ashura le garda dans ses bras un long moment, puis ils se relevèrent et décidèrent de continuer à manger. Mais Fye regardait son assiette sans la voir, ses joues pâles sillonnées de larmes, et il semblait lutter pour avaler chaque bouchée de son plat.

- Tonton Ashura, je n'ai pas faim, finit-il par déclarer d'une voix tremblante.

L'homme hocha la tête, compréhensif.

- Tu peux sortir de table.

Fye baissa les yeux et laissa tomber sa fourchette sur son assiette avant de se laisser tomber de la chaise et de se diriger d'un pas lent vers sa chambre.

Ashura resta seul, partageant la douleur que ressentait l'enfant. C'était encore pire que s'il n'avait rien reçu du tout...

xXxXxXx

Vers deux heures de l'après midi, Fye descendit de sa chambre. Visiblement, il avait pleuré.

- Je vais aller jouer dehors, tonton Ashura, dit-il d'une voix calme – bien qu'un peu tremblante.

- Très bien. Ne t'éloigne pas trop.

Fye hocha la tête et sortit de la maison. Dehors, il ne neigeait plus, mais tout était blanc. Le petit blondinet se mit à marcher lentement, sans vraiment savoir où il allait, écrasant la neige vierge sous ses pas. Il s'arrêta dans un parc près de chez lui et s'assit sur une balançoire. Elle était vieille et elle grinçait, mais il se balança tout de même, lentement, sans le moindre sourire. Le ciel au dessus de lui était gris et terne, et les branches des arbres à proximité, qui ployaient sous le poids de la neige, ressemblaient à des serres d'oiseaux de proie. C'était lugubre.

Fye soupira, et un nuage de buée s'exhala de sa bouche.

- Ça ne fait rien, murmura-t-il... Ça ne fait rien...

Même s'il disait ça, il avait envie de pleurer. Mais il avait six ans à présent, il était grand. Les grands garçons ne pleurent pas. Il arrêta de se balancer et appuya sa tête sur la corde de la balançoire.

- Hé ! dit une voix derrière lui.

Le blond sursauta et se retourna. Son regard se fit méfiant.

- Tu veux jouer avec moi ?

- Non, répondit Fye en détournant le regard.

Le brun se posta devant lui, l'obligeant à le regarder.

- Allez, joue avec moi. Je te prêterai mon épée.

- J'en veux pas, dit Fye, buté. T'as qu'à la garder.

- Je m'appelle Kurogane. Tu es Fye, c'est ça ?

- Oui, dit l'enfant à regret.

- Pourquoi tu ne veux pas jouer avec moi ?

- Parce qu'à cause de toi, je n'ai pas eu de cadeau de Noël ! s'exclama Fye.

Le petit brun le regarda un moment – et Fye put constater que ses yeux étaient rouge sang – et il dit :

- Tu veux qu'on partage mon cadeau ? On a qu'à dire que c'est le tien autant que le mien. D'accord ?

Fye ne répondit pas, intéressé malgré lui par cette proposition.

- Mais en échange, continua Kurogane, tu joues avec moi.

Le blondinet hésita un moment, puis un sourire timide finit par apparaître sur ses lèvres et il dit :

- D'accord !

xXxXxXx

La nuit commençait à tomber, mais on entendait des rires d'enfant en provenance du parc.

- Touché !

- Mince, grogna Kurogane.

- A ton tour de m'attraper ! s'exclama Fye avant de se mettre à courir, aussi aérien qu'une plume.

Le brun partit à la poursuite du blond, mais il ne parvint pas à arriver à sa hauteur.

- Pouce ! s'exclama-t-il. Je suis crevé.

Fye s'approcha de lui avec un sourire, et avant qu'il n'aie eu le temps de s'échapper, Kurogane s'était exclamé « reprise ! » et l'avait touché.

- Ah ! Tricheur ! s'exclama Fye.

- Non, j'avais dit « reprise », dit Kurogane, moqueur.

- Oui mais c'est pas du jeu !

Mais le blond avait un large sourire. Soudain, il parut se rendre compte qu'il faisait de plus en plus noir, et leva la tête vers le ciel.

- Je vais devoir rentrer.

- Déjà ? grogna le brun.

- Tonton Ashura va s'inquiéter sinon.

Lentement, ils se dirigèrent vers leurs maisons, qui étaient voisines.

- Je suis content que tu aies accepté de jouer avec moi, finit par dire Kurogane.

- Moi aussi.

- Alors on dit qu'on partage l'épée ?

- D'accord, sourit Fye.

- Je le prends ce soir, et tu le prends demain. Et tu me le rendras après-demain, et ainsi de suite. D'accord ?

- Oui !

Tout en parlant, ils étaient arrivés devant chez Fye.

- Alors on se revoit demain ? demanda Kurogane.

- Oui. Dans le parc à quatorze heures ?

- Super ! Alors à demain ?

Fye hocha la tête, s'avança vers Kurogane et déposa un léger bisou sur sa joue.

- Oui, à demain, murmura-t-il en rougissant, avant de s'enfuir dans la maison, laissant un Kurogane pétrifié de stupéfaction sur le pas de sa porte.

xXxXxXx

Ashura était en train de lire un livre devant la cheminée dans laquelle ronronnait un bon feu, quand Fye déboula dans la pièce, les joues rouges, les yeux brillants.

- Tu t'es bien amusé ? demanda-t-il en levant les yeux vers l'enfant.

- Oui ! s'exclama Fye. Je n'ai pas eu de livre comme le père Noël l'a dit dans sa lettre, mais il m'a offert un cadeau encore plus chouette.

- Ah bon ? Quoi ? dit Ashura, intrigué.

Le regard bleu de l'enfant était si étincelant qu'il aurait pu illuminer toute la pièce.

- Il m'a offert un ami...

° FIN °

* * *

JOYEUX NOEL !!!!!!!


End file.
